


Wear Me Like A Locket Around Your Throat

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, aka choking kink, do we all go to hell (i will), erotic asphyxiation, what has my life come to when fob inspires a choking sin fic about blowjobs save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has really nice hands and Aleks has really pale skin, so Kevin’s hands wrapped around Aleks’ throat is a recipe for success, and a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear Me Like A Locket Around Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> _So wear me like a locket around your throat_
> 
> _I’ll weigh you down_
> 
> _I’ll watch you choke_
> 
> _You look so good in blue_

A harsh breath left Aleks as his back hit the hard wood of his bedroom door, immediately having the air knocked out of his lungs. Kevin was right in front of him, their chests almost touching.

Aleks opened his mouth either to ask why Kevin had pushed him against the door or to complain about how his hip had hit the doorknob too hard, but he was silenced as Kevin's fingers gripped his jaw, Aleks' mouth now preoccupied with Kevin’s.

Kevin's other hand was tight on Aleks' hip, fingers curled into whatever ridiculous t-shirt Aleks had decided to wear that day. He pressed even closer, his legs bracketing one of Aleks’.

“You’re ridiculously pale, you know that?” Kevin breathed out, and Aleks furrowed his eyebrows, caught off guard by the question.

“Wait, are you trying to turn me on or was that just you being bored? Because I was starting to get into it, so I don’t know if that was really bad dirty talk or-”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Aleksandr,” Kevin muttered. His hand slid down from Aleks’ jaw to his throat, and Aleks held his breath despite the lack of pressure being exerted by Kevin’s fingers. “Why do you have to be using your mouth or unable to breathe to just _shut the fuck up_ for five minutes? I wasn’t done talking.”

Aleks smiled slightly, breathing shallowly as Kevin lightly drummed his fingers against Aleks’ skin.

“We both know very well that colour shows up very nicely on you and stays there.” Kevin’s face was now about level with his hand on Aleks’ neck, his nose almost brushing against the skin. “And usually I’d use my mouth for that, but…” He pressed his thumb into Aleks’ skin a little harder, lifting it and watching as the red mark blossomed, fading to a soft pink. “That’s pretty too.”

Aleks took in a slow breath, realising he was pinned to the door and unable to move due to Kevin’s body and hands. Not that he had any qualms regarding this situation. Kevin’s fingers tightened, and Aleks’ head swam as Kevin leaned in to kiss him again.

“You _can_ breathe,” Kevin reminded him, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Aleks’ mouth opened as he breathed in, red in the face. Kevin hadn’t really restricted his airway much, he had just gotten excited and held his breath.

“Nice to know you’re into this.” Kevin grinned, holding Aleks tighter. His grasp on Aleks’ waist was exponentially stronger than his grasp on Aleks’ throat, but both knew that he’d still be leaving marks around Aleks’ neck.

And if the way Aleks was squirming was any indication, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Kevin pressed closer to Aleks, speaking softly. “As lovely as you look trying to breathe with my hand around your throat, I prefer you choking for a different reason.”

He released Aleks, who immediately spun Kevin around so that their places were swapped and Kevin was the one with his back against the door. Aleks sank down to his knees, immediately reaching for the waistband of Kevin’s sweatpants to remove them.

Kevin hummed as Aleks began slowly taking Kevin’s cock into his mouth, fingertips brushing against the tips of Aleks’ hair. He curled his fingers into the short strands more as Aleks took Kevin deeper into his mouth, still going slowly. He could be forced to go faster, Kevin knew that very well, but neither of them were in a rush, and so Kevin was content to let Aleks take his time.

Aleks’ eyes were shut, his face flushed pink, the colour standing out on his skin almost as much as the bruises forming on his neck. Kevin let his fingers wander down to them, gently brushing over the marks. Aleks paused, his eyes opening and connecting with Kevin’s as he held his breath again. The fingers on Kevin’s other hand tightened in Aleks’ hair, prompting him slide Kevin’s cock further into his mouth, still holding his breath.

It was a quiet few seconds before Aleks looked down again, pulling off of Kevin and taking in a deep breath. The back of Kevin’s hand resided against his cheek for a brief second before his fingers returned to Aleks’ hair with the others on his opposite hand.

“Keep going.” Kevin’s voice was a bit rougher than usual, but that just drove Aleks on more. He resumed his efforts, fingers around Kevin’s hips just to have something to hold onto. Kevin groaned quietly, guiding Aleks on a little faster now. Aleks’ hands prevented Kevin from moving his hips to chase after the mouth pleasing him, but he could deal with it.

Every so often, Aleks would pause and take Kevin as deep into his mouth as he could, holding his breath until Kevin urged him on again. This time, however, he remained still, even with Kevin telling him to continue.

“What, did you forget what you’re doing because you’ve been holding your breath too long?” Kevin teased. Aleks eyes just widened slightly, but he still didn’t move.

Kevin moved his hand to the back of Aleks’ head, pulling it back by his hair. Aleks’ eyes slid shut, and Kevin let out a soft breath.

“You want me to do it for you then?” He questioned, and Aleks’ eyes opened again, glancing up at Kevin before shutting once more. Kevin’s fingers ran through Aleks’ hair before pressing into it, gently guiding his head back and forth.

Aleks never really pushed himself too much while going down on Kevin anymore, the two had learned his limits early on and rarely pushed them, but tonight was a night where he kept toeing the line of where his limits laid.

Kevin wasn’t going to stop him from doing so, rather, he encouraged it. Aleks was back to moving his head himself, though Kevin’s hand didn’t move from its resting place on the back of his head. Kevin’s eyes were shut now, his head tilted back to rest against the door.

Kevin was already on edge, he hadn’t exactly been soft when he initiated this, and Aleks certainly hadn’t helped with that. What he _was_ doing, however, was building Kevin up to a now much needed relief of that edge.

A sharp moan left Kevin, and Aleks went still again as Kevin came. When Kevin opened his eyes and looked down again, Aleks was looking back up at him as he slowly let Kevin’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Aleks sat back on his heels, running the back of his hand over his mouth and clearing his throat. “Alright?”

Kevin pulled his sweatpants back up, trailing his fingertips down Aleks’ neck as the other stood. “Great.”

He pressed his fingers into the fast purpling bruises one last time before kissing Aleks’ cheek, stepping to the side so he could leave to brush his teeth. All that was left to do now was to see just how pretty Aleks’ skin would look in the morning.


End file.
